


It Starts With Breakfast

by CaseNumber825



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nygmobblepot Week 2017, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseNumber825/pseuds/CaseNumber825
Summary: Edward Nygma has a surprise up his sleeve to celebrate the two year anniversary of a very important conversation.Written for #NygmobblepotWeek2017 Day 2 - Fluff





	

Oswald Cobblepot received two glaring hints that suggested that the morning wasn’t quite as normal as usual occurred before he had even managed to open his eyes. The first was the distinct lack of another warm body beside him that caused his brows to furrow above his still closed eyes. The second was a warming, familiar smell of hot oatmeal filling his senses and drawing a smile across his lips, a smile that grew wider when he saw who was holding the tray.

Now Oswald wasn’t about to go all out and say that seeing Edward Nygma, sharply dressed in his form-fitting dark green suit, his hair styled immaculately and his posture straight so as to keep the tray balanced, was the best sight that one could see upon awakening. No, not when the man in question was usually the one warming the sheets next to him. When you’ve seen Edward Nygma, hair fluffy and unkempt, smiling at you even as his eyes blinked away the last remnants of sleep in the morning, there were few sights in the world that could rival it.

Although, Oswald mused as another waft of that gloriously warm smell made its way over to him, this did come awfully close.

As Edward made his way over to the bed, placing the tray delicately on the bed beside Oswald’s legs before perching himself on the edge, Oswald waited for the man to say something, but Edward insisted on remaining silent, the bright smile on his face never wavering. Finally, after a few moments of being patient, Oswald decided to break the silence.

“Ed,” He started lightly, “not that this isn’t a wonderful surprise, but, may I ask what the occasion is?”

If anything, Ed’s smile grew even wider and he replied with, “If you have me, you want to share me. If you share me, you haven’t got me. What am I?”

Oswald gave a fond sigh and leant over to grab the oatmeal, “Ed, my love, we’ve talked about riddles in the morning” He replied pointedly, taking a sip of the fresh orange juice that accompanied his breakfast.

“Does that mean you give up?”

There it was. Oswald took a spoonful of oatmeal and inclined his head in a half-nod. He knew that while Ed did enjoy it when Oswald could correctly answer one of his riddles, he found most of his enjoyment in telling other people the answers. A type of validation of his own intelligence he supposed. Oswald had never claimed to be a traditionally intelligent man, his talents lay mostly in reading and manipulating both situations and people, so he wasn’t sure if it was a natural side effect of being so smart that cause that need for validation, or if it was something that was purely Ed.

“It’s a secret”

Oswald raised an eyebrow, “Do you mean the answer is a secret, or do you mean the answer IS a secret?”

“The second one”

“So, am I going to be let in on the secret?” Oswald’s patience levels were just about starting to drop. As wonderful as the surprise breakfast-in-bed was, he hadn’t been kidding about early morning mind games.

And there was Ed, shaking his head, that far-too-bright smile still plastered on that infuriatingly handsome face. But before Oswald could even open his mouth to protest, Ed cut in, “But I will let you know that I’ve cancelled all of your mayoral duties for today. Luckily there wasn’t too much for you to do today anyway, but Madison will handle anything that might come up in that respect. And I have Victor on stand-by to handle anything else that might come up”

Oswald almost choked on the spoonful he’d just swallowed, “You have Victor Zsasz handling Gotham’s underworld?” He wheezed, his eyes almost humorously wide at the announcement.

“Now, now, you didn’t have any scheduled meetings planned for today,” The taller man soothed, his hand patting lightly on Oswald’s good knee, “Victor’s only on stand-by in case anyone gets a bit above their station. He’s good at sorting those sorts out after all.”

Oswald took a deep, calming breath before he conceded the point, “So, for what reason am I having a day off then?”

Ed tutted loudly in reply before leaning over and touching his lips ever so gently to Oswald’s, “You’ll find out soon enough” He said in a low tone, before pulling back suddenly and standing with a dramatic flourish, “Now, you eat up, get yourself ready and meet me downstairs,” He checked his watch quickly, “I’m giving you an hour, so that should be more than enough time”

The other man spluttered, “An hour!” to no reply, “Ed, an hour for what?” still there was no reply, and now Ed had taken strides towards the bedroom door, walked out and closed the door on a still protesting Oswald.

***

“Ed, I still don’t understand what all of this is about” Oswald grumbled, his arms crossed tightly across his chest, pointedly not touching the man next to him as they were driven half way across Gotham city, “And I don’t understand how you convinced Gabe to be a part of it”

“And I’ve told you several times now, you’ll find out soon enough” Ed replied, not in the least bit put off by Oswald’s mood, “In fact, if I’m not mistaken we should be ready to stop just.” One beat. “About.” Another beat. “Now.” And the car rolled to a stop.

Oswald wasted no time at all in opening the car door to finally find out where they’d been driven to. The building he saw in front of him, however, was the last thing he’d been expecting. “Ed, this is the GCPD” He stated, staring up at the imposing grey building. Oswald made a point of visiting this building as little as possible, even in his role as Mayor of the city. As far as he was concerned this place held nothing but bad memories. It was where he’d been incarcerated several times, where Maroni had made a fool of him in front of the officers, where Jim Gordon had publically rejected his legitimate offer of friendship, and worst of all, it was where they’d sentenced him to Arkham Asylum, to receive the special ‘care’ of one Professor Hugo Strange. No, this was definitely not Oswald’s first location choice for a nice day out with the man he loved.

But the other man had already stepped next to Oswald, eyes bright as he looked up the stairs towards his old place of employment, “Yes Oswald, I know exactly where we are.” His tone was light, teasing, enough to not cause Oswald’s mood to worsen even further. He held out his hand for Oswald to take. Odd, the smaller man thought, Ed wasn’t usually so open about their relationship. Not to be deterred, Oswald took the proffered hand, lacings their fingers together and allowing himself to be relaxed by the contact.

Ed led them up the stone steps, through the heavy wooden doors of the precinct and right in to the middle of the bullpen. Oswald could see the curious glances out of the corner of his eye and he could hear the low murmurs of bored officers excited at the possibility of something, anything, happening. He chanced a quick glance round and his gaze fell upon Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock, who had both gotten to their feet immediately when the two of them walked through the doors. He saw Jim start to open his mouth, no doubt ready to question their intrusion on what looked like a normal working day. Before any sound could pass his lips, Ed had one hand up, effectively silencing the room, before he took both of Oswald’s hands in his own. Oswald could feel his heart rate pick up exponentially. What was Ed doing?

"Oswald, do you know what today is?” Ed began. Oswald furrowed his brows in confusion and shook his head, “I don’t imagine you would, you were preoccupied with other things at the time” At this, he levelled a slight glare in Jim Gordon’s direction, to which Harvey mouthed at him _‘What did you do?’_ and Jim responded with a look of bewilderment and a shrug of the shoulders. Ed continued, “On this day, two years ago, we had our first ever conversation right here, in this exact spot”

Oswald’s eyes widened, “That was today, Ed, I -”

“Wait, Ozzie, let me finish first” Ed cut him off, paused for a moment, then continued once more, “That was the day when I first knew that we had a connection, but even I could have guessed just how much I would come to care for you.” At this he took a deep breath, composing himself for just a moment, “Oswald, we have been through so much together. You have seen me at my very lowest, and you’ve seen me at my very best. You’ve given me more than I could ever hope to repay you for. More than I probably even deserve.” At this pause Oswald almost made to protest, but Ed silenced him with a look, “I tried to tell myself that I was reading you wrong. That you only wanted my companionship because there was some sort of gain in it for you. But you just kept proving me wrong.” At this, Ed released Oswald’s hands completely, allowing them to fall limp at the smaller man’s sides. A small smile graced Ed’s face, nervous and uncertain, two traits that Oswald rarely associated with the other man, “What binds two people together, yet touches only one of them?”

Ed gave Oswald a few moments to process everything he’d just been told, in which time, a voice called out from the far right of the bullpen, “Oh my God, it’s a wedding ring!” Ed turned sharply, glaring at the officer in question, almost ready to teach him a painful lesson in manners when he felt the lightest brush of fingertips on his hand and remembered what he was in the middle of doing. He levelled one last glare at the man, enjoying the way his entire body seemed to shrink in fear, before he turned back to face the man he loved,

“Ed?” Oswald whispered, disbelief already coating his voice.

Ed dropped gracefully to one knee, smile breaking through when Oswald’s eyes widened impossibly larger still, “Oswald, would you do me the honour of marrying me?”

Oswald could have sworn his heart might just give out there and then, the tears he’d been holding in all throughout Ed’s speech had reached breaking point as he searched Ed’s eyes for even the barest hint of dishonesty in them. Finding nothing he felt moisture from the tears that had been building up fall on to his cheek as he nodded vigorously, letting Ed slide the golden band on to his finger before pulling the other man up by his lapels in order to join their lips together in a passionate kiss. To his great surprise, he could hear a cacophony of ‘awh’s’ from the officers in the precinct, following by a loud round of applause.

Not that he paid them much attention, too concerned with the man in his arms to worry about what others were doing. Eventually they pulled apart to rest their foreheads together, arms still wrapped tightly around each other in order to stay a close as possible. Oswald took a breath to steady his voice, and then, with his eyes still closed he whispered, “I love you so much”

“And I you, Oswald Cobblepot.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly the most tooth-rottingly, fluffiest fluff I have ever written. It feels weird. There's no angst, there's no hurt/comfort. This is just sugar coated fluff.  
> Written for Nygmobblepot Week Day 2 - Fluff 
> 
> Find me on my [tumblr](http://casenumber825.tumblr.com/)


End file.
